The Return of Albino Lugia
The Return of Albino Lugia is the sequel to The Search for Albino Lugia, where Gyass and the others track down Albino Lugia. Plot: Gyass is wandering around one day, enjoying himself. He then runs into his grandfather, which tells him that Gyassman spotted a Hoopa at Sky Mountain. Gyass is very suprised by this, and he heads toward Sky Mountain to see for himself. Meanwhile at Sky Mountain, Hoopa summons Melanistic Lugia, and his sidekick Mono. The two immideatly head towards the Lugia Lands. Gyass arrives just seconds after Melanistic Lugia and Mono leave, but Hoopa is still there. Gyass is amazed, and he asks Hoopa what he can do. Hoopa summons Gyassman, but he is not pleased by this. Gyassman asks to be sent back to where he came from, and Hoopa sends him away using a ring. Gyass asks Hoopa what else he can summon, and Hoopa tells him he summoned "big black Lugia, and a black and white one too." This reminded Gyass of Albino Lugia, and he heads up to the summit of Sky Mountain. He sees Albino Lugia there and he asks him if he knows a black Lugia by any chance. Albino Lugia was very shocked, but not in a good way. He says that could mean the "end of Lugias forever", which confuses Gyass. Gyass asks him what is going on, but Albino Lugia won't say. Meanwhile at the Lugia Lands, Hoopa is showing Oliver what he can do. Hoopa summons Yveltal and Cresselia. Oliver is amazed, and Hoopa says "Were you surprised?". Albino Lugia arrives, and he is glad to have found Hoopa. He asks Hoopa why he summoned the two, but all Hoopa says is "Were you surprised?". Albino Lugia then leaves in anger. Yveltal and Cresselia ask about the situation, but Albino Lugia says to stay out of it. Meanwhile, Melanistic Lugia and Mono are heading through Central City. After they pass through, Shadow Lugia decends to the ground, and states that he wants revenge on Albino Lugia. Meanwhile at the Lugia Lands, Oliver is wandering about. All of a sudden, Shadow Lugia comes in out of nowhere, and Oliver is in shock. He argues that Shadow Lugia was defeated. Then out of nowhere, Shadow Lugia gets blasted by an unknown attacker. Melanistic Lugia then flies in, revealing himself. Oliver has no idea what is going on, but apparently Melanistic Lugia knows that he is aware of Albino Lugia. He then tells Mono to hold Oliver down. Melanistic Lugia aims his Evil Beam attack at Oliver, and threatens to blast him if he doesn't tell him where Albino Lugia is. Unfortunately, Oliver doesn't spill the beans, and he gets blasted. Mono and Melanistic Lugia then decide to get Albino Lugia themselves. Meanwhile at the base of Sky Mountain, Hoopa is wondering about. Albino Lugia and Gyass then arrive, and Albino Lugia asks Hoopa again about Melanistic Lugia, but has no luck and gives up. Albino Lugia decides to check the summit of Sky Mountain, just in case Melanistic Lugia hasn't done anything to his home. Albino Lugia flies to the top, and is relieved to see that he is not there, and everything is fine. But then, Melanistic Lugia and Mono fly in out of nowhere. Albino Lugia tries to persuade Melanistic Lugia to not attack him, and that he doesn't have to be like this. Melanistic Lugia doesn't listen, and attacks Albino Lugia. Albino Lugia fights back, and a huge battle between the two starts. Hoopa then flies in and says that he wants to see a fight. Hoopa summons Brawlgia to take down Mono while Albino and Melanistic fight, though the actual battle of Mono and Brawlgia is not shown. Meanwhile, Albino and Melanistic's battle gets intense. They each take several hits, and Albino Lugia gets blasted right in the face. But then he attacks Melanistic Lugia with a Sky-High Cannon attack, and then a Rainbow Beam. Melanistic Lugia can't handle that much damage, and he is defeated. Albino Lugia is relieved, and flies down to the base of Sky Mountain. Meanwhile, Gyass is talking to Brawlgia. He asks him a few questions. Albino Lugia then flies in, and tells the two that everything is all over. Brawlgia leaves, and Albino Lugia then tells Gyass a backstory about himself, and how and why Melanistic Lugia took a disliking to Albino Lugia. The two then leave, ending the movie. Mono arrives a few seconds after everyone leaves, and says to himself that he will rise again. The movie then ends. Trivia: In the original script, Yveltal was supposed to save Oliver from getting blasted by Melanistic Lugia. Brawlgia was also not supposed to appear. Pyro and Blaze from the Quest of a Charizard were originally to be featured in a scene where Gyass goes through Hoopa's rings to faraway places. A character called Goldgia was originally going to be included. This is the most popular Gyass movie to date. The movie is canon, it is part of the Gyass series.